Undecided
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: A songfic of Payphone by Maroon 5. Luke ponders his feelings for Annabeth in the Underworld. "Now he was in the Fields of Punishment, getting his soul tortured for his ways. She lied. She said that he'd go to Elysium." But things never go as one would plan it, right?


**So I was getting lazy because of the cold weather here in the Philippines, so I decided to write a songfic of Payphone by Maroon 5.**

* * *

Undecided

A Percy Jackson Songfic

Payphone by Maroon 5

Luke did love Annabeth. He just had an odd way of showing it.

* * *

_I'm on a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

* * *

He had assumed long ago that Annabeth saw him only as the big brother she never had. But Luke was undecided whether she did love him ever since he fell into that pit.

* * *

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in that time that we wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

* * *

Annabeth deserved somebody better than a traitor like him. He had broken their promise, cut off every possible means of communication between them. He didn't know what he should do.

* * *

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

* * *

It was her choice: to join him and help him defeat the gods or fight for a lost cause. He tried convincing her. But she wouldn't listen.

Annabeth chose that Jackson kid. How could she choose a wimp like him over the one who knew her better than anyone?

* * *

_I'm on a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

* * *

Yes, he might have chosen to break his promise and oppose Annabeth's true home, but Luke did it all for the three of them. Thalia and Annabeth. Both of them still together, but suffering because of his betrayal?

Why can't she see how much he's suffering for _her_?

* * *

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

* * *

Now he's in the Fields of Punishment, getting his soul tortured for his ways.

She lied.

She said that he'd go to Elysium. And her sweet words were enough for him.

But it has all been wrong. It didn't go as he had expected. He hated false hopes.

* * *

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow _

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said this before but_

_All of our bridges burned down_

* * *

Hades had taken pity and let him see his one and only love.

But instead of grieving, her face was happy and contented.

And worse, she was sitting at the Poseidon table, talking with his nemesis. Perseus Jackson.

He wanted to avert his eyes, to turn away. But her beauty was so captivating. And this was his last chance to see her so happy.

Annabeth wiped a bit of what looked like blue icing from Jackson's cheek.

His eyes burned.

She wrapped her arms around his nack and kissed him softly.

How could she?!

He was undecided. He didn't know if he should be happy for her, or loath the couple forever.

* * *

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed _

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love _

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm on a payphone trying to call home _

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone _

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

* * *

Aphrodite appeared next to him. "Isn't it sweet?"

He scowled at her.

She sighed.

"Look, I know you love her. But you have hurt her too many times for her to come crawling back to you. Annabeth is already content in Percy's arms."

"You always say that one should always chase after their loved ones. everything is fair in love and war, anyways."

"That might be so, but that is neither love nor war. You should let somebody you love go if you really love her, and let her be happy in her current siruations. And such a puny reason is not legible for starting a war."

She disappeared, and lest Luke pondering her words.

* * *

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

* * *

He kept trying to convince himself that Aphrodite was just messing with his mind. But he can't help wondering...

* * *

_Now I'm at a payphone_

* * *

Aphrodite's words echoed in his head.

He'd do it.

He'd let her be.

Just to stop the hurt from killing off his heart.

And so that the undecision would stop gnawing at his conscience.


End file.
